The invention concerns a magazine and a drawer for accommodating disk-shaped recording media in recording and/or playback equipment.
Simple compact-disk players to not have a magazine for accommodating several compact disks. They only have a drawer for accommodating one compact disk that can be pulled forward and pushed back in, making it possible to insert and remove a disk. Devices that are strictly changer-type players and have a magazine but no drawer are also known. These entail the drawback that they can only be operated in the capacity of changer-type players. There do exist, however, compactdisk players that can be used with a magazine instead of a drawer. These devices in turn entail the drawback that they can be operated either only as one-disk-at-a-time players or as changer-type players. To eliminate these drawbacks, the more expensive compact-disk players have both a drawer and a magazine. The drawback of these devices is that the magazine and drawer take up a lot of space.